Resonance Blaster
The Resonance Blaster is a sonic weapon of Decepticon design. Fiction ''Prime'' cartoon The Resonance Blaster was created by Decepticon scientists. At some point, the Autobots got their hands on it, and it ended up being stored in the Iacon Vaults. When the Decepticons attacked Iacon, it was launched into space and eventually ended up on Earth. Its landing coordinates were recorded in the Iacon database and years later decrypted by the Nemesis during a moment of consciousness. The Decepticons dispatched Soundwave to find it, and the Autobots sent Ratchet and Wheeljack. Soundwave, distracting the Autobots with Laserbeak, managed to find the relic first, and used it on Wheeljack during the subsequent fight. It dealt with the Autobot well enough that Soundwave was able to collect Laserbeak and take the weapon back to the Nemesis, where Megatron was pleased with his work. Knock Out borrowed the weapon so he could go an fetch an Omega Key. It proved its worth as he took out both Arcee and Bumblebee easily with it before making off with the key. He returned it to Soundwave, who then used it to capture Smokescreen. The Resonance Blaster was apparently with Soundwave when he was trapped in the shadowzone by Jack, Miko, and Raf, as it was never seen again. 2015 Robots in Disguise cartoon Years later, Soundwave managed to briefly escape the Shadowzone and at one point used the Resonance Blaster (or a weapon identical to it) on the Autobots... but merely as a regular blaster. Perhaps he didn't see Team Bee as a real threat? ''Transformers: Universe'' The Resonance Blaster was created by Decepticon scientists. At some point, the Autobots got their hands on it, and it ended up being stored in the Iacon Vaults. When the Decepticons attacked Iacon, it was launched into space and eventually ended up on Earth. Its landing coordinates were recorded in the Iacon database and years later decrypted by the Nemesis during a moment of consciousness. The Decepticons dispatched Soundblaster to find it, and the Autobots sent Ratchet and Wheeljack. Soundblaster, distracting the Autobots with Laserbeak, managed to find the relic first, and used it on Wheeljack during the subsequent fight. It dealt with the Autobot well enough that Soundblaster was able to collect Laserbeak and take the weapon back to the Nemesis, where Megatron was pleased with his work. Knock Out borrowed the weapon so he could go an fetch an Omega Key. It proved its worth as he took out both Arcee and Bumblebee easily with it before making off with the key. He returned it to Soundblaster, who then used it to capture Smokescreen. Ironhide stolen the Resonance Blaster from Soundblaster before sending the Decepticon into the Shadowzone. The Resonance Blaster was stored in the vault of the Nemesis and later, stored in the vault aboard the Miranda II. Notes * Though last seen in the custody of the Decepticons in "Hard Knocks", the Resonance Blaster was never seen again after that episode, and Smokescreen doesn't mention it being present in the vault of the Nemesis during Predacons Rising, leaving its fate unknown until in Transformers: Universe. When Soundwave reappeared in Robots in Disguise, his arm cannon looked identical to the Resonance Blaster. It could very well have been the Resonance Blaster, as it was the only relic to go MIA after the end of Prime, though it fired standard laser blasts instead of sonic bursts. ** Weather or not it's the same weapon is up for some debate but as Soundwave was trapped in the Shadowzone for several years it may have been drained of power and rendered a normal weapon by the time, he was able to escape years later. Of course, it's also possible that he simply didn't see Bee's Team as a credible threat (would you?) and may have just choose to set the weapon to a lighter function and use it as a simple blaster. Category:Iacon relics Category:Cybertronian Technology Category:Weapons Category:Blasters